The accuracy and reproducibility of a system for automated reading and reporating of bacterial identification and bacterial antibiotic sensitivity is being investigated. Microdillution plates with a special configuration of antibiotics are being obtained from MicroScan. These will be read in a specially programmed AutoScan reader which can be interfaced with the laboratory computer for result reporting. Results will be compared with those from standard laboratory procedures. In addition, a data base will be established for organisms not currently identifiable by the system, and the contribution of antibiotic sensitivity data to organism identification will be explored.